


Camera Lens

by ninjentsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Just random shit, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Charles Lee borrowed Jefferson's camera so he could get some art references for later.





	Camera Lens

Charles messed with the camera in his hands. He didn’t know how to use it. After a quick look through the buttons and what he did he smiled at the group of friends. They’re waiting patiently, smiling and giggling as they decide how to pose. Charles rolls his eyes at the closeness between them. He aimed the camera and turned the flash off. “Alright smile for the yearbook!” He faked a smile to them as he snapped the photo. The friends all smiled and then gathered around to see the picture afterwards. Charles promised to send a copy of the photo to each friend.

He kept walking down the hallway. Charles Lee only had his camera for one person, and he was pissed to find that he hadn’t found him yet. The student quickened his pace, trying to find that damn immigrant bastard. 

Charles rounded a corner and ran right into him. He fell on his butt, rubbing his arm in pain. The shorter man smiled and offered a hand. He asked, “Hey, you okay? Sorry, I didn’t see you coming.” The immigrant’s friend waved and left the two alone. Charles stood up and brushed himself off.

“Yeah, I’m fine um.. Oh shit!” Charles frantically checked the camera to make sure that it wasn’t damaged. It wasn’t his after all, he stole it from Jefferson. He sighed in relief to see it was perfectly fine. Charles gulped and stammered out, “Could I, uh, get a picture of you? For the yearbook?” It was a stupid idea. Why did he go through with one of Peggy’s stupid plans?!

Alexander smirked and asked, “Yearbook, huh?” He leaned on the lockers and sighed, “Alright.” He smiled, and Charles felt his heart flutter at the sight. God Alex was so beautiful. Black hair going to his shoulders, stubble around his mouth, soft chocolate brown eyes that Charles could stare at for hours. He needed this photo… Lee aimed the camera, snapped the photo, and then smiled. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled before quickly walking away. Alex went after him and pulled him back by his sleeve.

Hamilton asked, “You’re on yearbook committee right?” Charles gulped and then nodded slowly. Alex crossed his arms and smiled. “I haven’t seen you at any of the weekly meetings I attend since I’m the vice president of the yearbook committee. Didn’t you know?”

 

Busted.

 

Charles gulped and was about to run away, but Alex was… kissing his cheek. He chuckled nervously as Alex took the camera from around his neck and stepped back. Lee took a photo of Charles, standing there blushing and nervously smiling. Then he handed the camera back and kissed his cheek again. He mumbled, “You better show up and commit to this, cutie.” He patted Charles’ head and walked off. Charles heard him call from a ways away, “Print that photo for me!” Lee nodded and quickly ran off to his locker.


End file.
